


roommate with benefits (in every sense of the word)

by aschente



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensory Deprivation, Spanking, how do u even write porn, i hate tagging but tagging porn is worse, idk how to write porn, the title's so fucking stupid holy shit soryr, this is gonna be a mess i promise, this is gonna be shit i swear, will update tags as I go along
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 07:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschente/pseuds/aschente
Summary: "We should fuck."Junhui's never exactly been the subtle type, but thankfully, Wonwoo doesn't seem to mind.





	1. chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what the fuck is this tbh
> 
> here have some sensitive subby jun. this one's just (not even good) porn but it'll get better i promise. maybe idk im bad at smut why did i do this to myself

Junhui's had his fair share of awkward moments with roommates - walking in on them in the shower, accidentally using their toothbrush, sleep talking, awkwardly being asked to get a roll of tissue while they're still on the toilet - there's a lot of downsides when it comes to rooming with different people, and back when Junhui had first received news that he would be living with Wonwoo - one of his friends since freshman year, he had prepared himself to see both his best and worst sides, because that's what living with someone shows you.

But unlike what he expects it to be, it's different. Completely, absolutely, terrifyingly different. He doesn't know how to describe it, but it's far from the awkward living situations he's had in the past. He supposes it - the not awkwardness - starts when Wonwoo comes home a bit earlier than he usually does, interrupting Junhui's... _alone time._ When he had been walked in on before, or vice versa, it had involved a lot of fumbling, thrown objects, and screeching. But now - it's none of that.

He's lying in his bed, on his back when it happens - his hand wrapped around his cock as moans spill from his lips. His shirt's not off, but it's pulled up, just enough for his nipples to be exposed to the cool air. They're stiff when Junhui brushes his fingers against them, the feeling sending a small shudder of pleasure through him. It's been a while, so he just wants to get it over with - horniness gets irritating when he's got better things to be worrying about. His movements are quick and precise, and there isn't a clear image in his mind. He imagines being bent over a desk and fucked into, the image letting a soft moan tumble out from between his lips.

And then suddenly he hears the jingle of keys - too fast for Junhui's horny ass to register. The door opens, and Wonwoo walks in.

Both of them freeze for a split second, eyes wide with surprise. Junhui's just about ready to screech, to throw the blanket over his lap and lecture his roommate on the etiquette of knocking even though it's technically their dorm room and Wonwoo doesn't really need to knock.

"Don't mind me," Wonwoo says, his face terrifyingly blank as he shuts the door behind him. "Keep going."

For some goddamn reason, Junhui's cock twitches with interest. He knows he's a bit of an exhibitionist (from that one time Jeonghan had drunkenly clapped him on the back and yelled "I think you're an exhibitionist!" so he had ended up watching exhibitionist related porn to prove Jeonghan wrong but had just ended up discovering a new kink) - but it's different when there's an actual person watching him and only him. Especially if that person is Jeon Wonwoo.

The tips of his ears turn red at Wonwoo's odd request as he attempts to speak, opening and closing his mouth in protest. He can't think of anything to say in response - his cheeks are too hot, his brain's too much of a mess to form actual words, and for some reason, his arousal hasn't gone down in the slightest. If anything, it's only increased.

Wonwoo shrugs, after a few moments of watching Junhui sputter out useless, garbled noises. "You shouldn't if you don't want to."

Junhui gulps. He wants to. For some reason, he really, really wants to. He wants to show Wonwoo what he'll look like with his. He wants Wonwoo to hear him moan, to hear his soft gasps as the pace of his pumps get faster and faster. He wants to watch Wonwoo watch him, wants to see the look on his face once Junhui cums all over his chest. He has no idea why he wants any of these things, he just...does.

So he resumes his wrist movements, albeit more hesitantly than before he'd been interrupted. It's weird, Wonwoo just standing there in front of him while Junhui pleasures himself, but the he brushes a finger against his nipple and moans. He feels Wonwoo's gaze boring through him, his eyes focused on too many places at once, and there's a fire in Junhui's stomach that doesn't want to calm down. He's burning, with want and shame and confusion and pleasure and _need,_ and it's just so much. Maybe too much for him.

His toes curl as he lets out a particularly loud moan, the telltale clench in his abdomen increasing the speed of his strokes. "I'm close," he gasps, although a moment later, he realizes that there's no need to inform Wonwoo, really. This situation's alarming enough, he doesn't need to make it worse than it already is. But that realization comes too late, and it definitely gets a lot worse when Wonwoo moves forward to sit on the bed quickly, his hand darting to grab Junhui's wrist.

Junhui fucking _whines_ , looking up at Wonwoo in half surprise and frustration. His cock is begging to be touched. He's right on the verge of release so he tugs his hand back, but Wonwoo's grip is firm. Stronger than Junhui had thought it would be.

"W-what are you - "

"Dont cum yet," Wonwoo says, his voice neither scathing or angry or demanding. It's just a plain, even statement, but for some reason, a chill goes down his spine. "Do it slowly."

Junhui shakes his head, blinking back tears as he tries to stroke his cock again, but Wonwoo pulls at his wrist, grip insistent.

"Slowly," he repeats. "Be good and listen."

Suprisingly, Junhui listens. He loosens his grip on his cock, pumping it at a slow, agonizing pace as his fingers tremble. He makes sure to look at Wonwoo from underneath his eyelashes, an unspoken question in his eyes. He's waiting for approval, because damn it, he just wants to cum and his stupid fucking roommate isn't letting him. Wonwoo's face is still blank, but he nods, and that's approval enough. It's tempting to speed up, to just ignore his instructions, but his hand is still clutching at Junhui's wrist in warning. He's not sure he wants to see what happens if he disobeys. So he keeps at the slow pace, his chest heaving with desperation as he flicks his wrist up and down, his movements light and slow and almost painful. He doesn't think he can take it anymore, his teeth digging into his lower lip. He just wants to scream in frustration, because he hadn't signed up for this fucked up shit once he had gotten all comfy against the bed and pulled his cock out of his boxers.

But then Wonwoo reaches out and flicks at Junhui's nipple, almost lazily. He can't help but jerk up into his hand, a soft gasp leaving his lips at the sensation. It's like Wonwoo just knows Junhui's nipples are so, so sensitive. Honestly, he could cum just from playing with them for long enough (he would know, he's tried). His grip around his cock tightens and he moans

"So sensitive," Wonwoo mumbles, as if it's a daily, normal, everyday observation. Junhui resists the urge to smack his roommate for such an obvious statement.

The urge disappears once Wonwoo leans forward again, pinching at Junhui's nipple to the point that it's almost painful. He groans, deep and low in his throat, and he can't help it - he speeds up his strokes. Wonwoo doesn't even seem to mind, too fascinated with Junhui's sensitivity as he pinches and rolls the bud in between his digits, even digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. The Chinese male just arches up into Wonwoo's touch at the pain, panting breathlessly.

"You're a masochist, aren't you?" Wonwoo murmurs, pinching Junhui's nipple hard enough to have him yelp. "I bet you'd like it if I flipped you over and spanked your ass hard enough to have you seeing stars."

Junhui gasps, digging his thumb into the slit of his cock as he speeds up his movements, so close. So fucking close. Just hearing Wonwoo say that, imagining the heat of Wonwoo's warm hand smacking against his ass - it's enough to bring him to the edge.

His voice is light, breathless, desperate. His ears are bright red with embarrassment, and as much as he wants to look up at Wonwoo, to see his reaction - he can't. His chest is too tight with nerves, and he feels tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "W-Wonwoo," he stutters, unable to find the words. Wonwoo pulls his hand back, tilting his head to stare at Junhui curiously. "I-I can't, I'm - "

He hums, his deep voice sending a shudder up Junhui's spine. "Cum, Junnie."

And he does. He spills against his fist, his voice coming to a choked, whiny sob. His stomach tightens, toes curling as white hot pleasure makes his mind blank and fuzzy. The only thing he can hear are his moans, and there's something about the way that his voice bounces against the walls of the dorm room that makes this whole situation hotter than it should be. He rides out the waves of pleasure, bucking up into his hand and nearly crying with relief, because fuck, it's good. So good. 

Junhui's not too sure how to feel about the fact that Wonwoo hadn't even needed to touch his cock to give him one of the best orgasms in his life.

He lays there for a minute, panting as the glow of his orgasm sinks in, as well as the situation that's just happened. Junhui looks up at Wonwoo, face burning, but once again, his roommate's face is blank. It's terrifying. "Wonwoo," he whimpers weakly, embarrassment heating up his whole body. It's hot - so so hot, and the way Wonwoo can't seem to keep his eyes off of his body is making him sweat harder through his thin clothes. Wonwoo looks Junhui in the eye, his face still for one heart wrenching moment, before he smiles. It's a small smile, but it's one that reaches his eyes like he's very, very satisfied with what Junhui's done. And for some reason, that thought - the thought of making Wonwoo proud - it has him smiling lazily in return, too blissed out.

"You did well," Wonwoo says, walking over to briefly caress the top of Junhui's head. It's odd how he leans against his roommate's touch, his chest warm with the joy of being praised when his cum is spilled out all over his clothes and his dick is still in his hand. "Good job Junnie, go clean up."

And once again, Junhui listens. For some stupid fucking reason, he listens. He reaches out to the bedside table, pulling some tissue from the box and wiping at the cum on his stomach and chest. His actions are robotic and mindless as he watches Wonwoo stand up from the bed, walking over to the desk and pulling his laptop from his bag. The gravity of the situation doesn't even sink in until Wonwoo starts typing away, even humming softly to himself.

What the fuck? 

Junhui blinks, staring down at his lower half in shock before quickly tucking his dick back in his boxers. He sits up, staring at Wonwoo like he's some wild animal. Did that...did that _seriously_ just happen? Did Wonwoo really, seriously just watch Junhui jerk off? And worse, did he Junhui really just listen to those stupid instructions and even let himself be touched like that? Granted, his cock hadn't been touched, but he'd still been brought to orgasm, so that counts.

Wonwoo turns to look at Junhui, probably noticing the stupid, shocked look on his face.

"Anything wrong, Junnie?" he asks, like everything is perfectly normal and nothing strange has happened.

Normally, Junhui would yell. He would screech, demanding an answer from Wonwoo, because honestly, what the fuck was that? He would lecture his roommate for not knocking or something. Normally, he would smack Wonwoo for ordering him around like that out of the blue, because that's fucked up.

But for some reason, he doesn't do any of that. Maybe it's because he can now never hear the nickname Junnie without thinking of Wonwoo's deep voice murmuring _cum, Junnie_ or  _good job, Junnie._ Maybe it's because Wonwoo looks genuinely concerned for Junhui's well being, as if he isn't the cause of Junhui's current mental breakdown. Maybe it's because the afterglow of the orgasm is fucking with his brain. Or maybe, just maybe, it's because Wonwoo's brought out a side of him that he doesn't want to admit he has, and addressing it directly would mean that Junhui's got a thing for...well, whatever had just happened between the two of them. 

Maybe. Just maybe - he doesn't know.

All he knows is that he sits up, his legs a little shaky, and looks at Wonwoo with a shrug of attempted nonchalance.

"Nah, I'm okay," he says, his voice cracking slightly.

He is most definitely not okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha this got longer than expected why did i write it pls end me it seems so shitty but i'm too lazy to fix it so i hope you enjoyed that shitty thing thanks leave me a comment/kudo so i'll have motivation to make it better thanks


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s quin t s at th e pub lication d ate ,, was this rlly a year ago shit im sorry idk where the time went jesus djndkdjc
> 
> but hey good news the next chapter is probably gonna be put up faster bc it has no smut : D writing smut takes a lot out of me i'm soorryfdg

The next time Junhui and Wonwoo get up to doing anything is almost a full week later, because college is a bitch and it's difficult to balance a shit ton of papers, a production for his theater class, and a sex life. You can't have everything, after all. Junhui's almost forgotten about that strange little escapade he had with his roommate, all thanks to the increasing amount of work that piles up on his table. Honestly, he should just drop out of college and become a stripper - he's sure to earn a fortune.  
  
Both of them are in their room, Junhui hunched over his desk and furiously typing away at his laptop in an attempt to string together words for a stupid research paper. After a few minutes of typing the same sentence over and over again and holding the backspace key each time because _wow he can't write,_ he leans back in his chair and groans. God, he's so frustrated - being a student sucks.  
  
"You okay?" Wonwoo asks from his spot on his bed. Junhui's startled, turning around to face the other male. Wonwoo's stretched out, his posture relaxed and lazy as a thick book sits in his lap.  
  
"I'm fine," Junhui mumbles, stretching and cracking his knuckles. "Just stressed."  
  
He turns around to face his laptop again, nibbling on his lower lip in thought as he begins typing.  
  
"You need a break," Wonwoo says.  
  
"I need to finish this paper," he retorts, not looking up from his laptop.  
  
Wonwoo's silent for a few seconds before Junhui hears the rustle of bedsheets and blankets, and suddenly, Wonwoo's beside him, leaning against his chair.  
  
"What?" he murmurs, unable to focus. How can he focus when a guy that did the weirdest but also the hottest thing he's ever experienced is within touching distance from him? Even though it is just Wonwoo, he can't help but look at his roommate differently now.  
  
"You _need_ a break," he repeats. "You're too wound up."  
  
Junhui sighs. "We can't all have amazing grades, Mr. 4.0 GPA."  
  
Wonwoo ignores him. "I can help you blow off some steam, if you want."  
  
He freezes in his seat, fingers hovering over the keyboard. Is he being crazy, or is Wonwoo...propositioning him?  
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" He can't seem to keep the accusatory tone out of his voice.  
  
"I'll get you off, duh."  
  
Junhui nearly chokes on his spit - God, he doesn't think he can get used to how casual Wonwoo seems about this whole thing. Doesn't he find it weird to bone your roommate?  
  
"It's just an offer, of course," he adds on quickly. "You don't have to if you don't want to, you just seem frustrated."  
  
Junhui's silent for a moment, working out the pros and cons of this situation. Pros: he'll relax a little, just enough to get him working later on. Cons: for fuck's sake, this is his _roommate._ He lives with the guy. He's made a lot of mistakes in his life, and he doesn't really want to add 'having a weird sex thing with someone you live with' to that list.

Still, there's something about the way Wonwoo had carried himself that day, the way he'd seemed so nonchalant about getting Junhui off like that, like it hadn't been something that could possibly ruin their dynamic as roommates and friends. Not to mention that  _fuck,_ he'd been so hot like that, telling Junhui what to do and what not to do (he's going to throw himself off the building before he ever actually admits that, though). If Wonwoo could be that casual about it, then what was stopping him from acting the same way? Besides, it had been...fun, for lack of a better word. He's fine with doing it again, he supposes, simply hoping that this decision wouldn't be the start of anything disastrous between the two roommates.  
  
"Yeah, okay," he mumbles, trying to sound confident. It works, somewhat.  
  
"Great," Wonwoo replies. He coughs, eyes wide - as if he hadn't expected this answer. Junhui tries not to groan. This is gonna be awkward. "Uh, lie down, I guess?"  
  
Junhui swallows, getting up from his desk to do as he's told.  
  
"Great," Wonwoo repeats. Junhui actually rolls his eyes this time - it hadn't been this awkward last time, why is it like this now? Wonwoo moves forward to kneel on the bed, legs on either side of him. God, Junhui must be pathetic. Wonwoo's literally just above him, but his heart is already pounding.   
  
"Should we...strip?" Junhui asks hesitantly. Not that it would be the first time he's seen Wonwoo naked, but that only happens on rare occasions. The other male is strangely self conscious, and it's almost embarrassing to parade around in nothing but a towel after a shower when Wonwoo always comes out of the bathroom fully dressed.  
  
Wonwoo seems to think this over. "I don't know. Do you wanna?"  
  
"I asked first," Junhui retorts.  
  
"I guess not, then."  
  
There's a brief beat of silence, one that Junhui breaks because no way is he gonna let this be the most awkward experience of his life. "So," he starts. "What are we doing?"  
  
Wonwoo stares, eyebrows furrowed. "I just told you, I'm getting you off?"  
  
Junhui holds back the urge to laugh, because right now, he's talking to Wonwoo, his roommate, and not the Wonwoo that had gotten him to cum with two words spoken in that deep, sinful voice that had reverberated through his entire body. "I know that, asshole. I mean, how do you intend to do that?"

There's a deep hum of thought from the Korean boy, before he tilts his head in question. "Where do you keep your lube?"

Immediately, Junhui flushes up to his ears, his voice coming to a defensive splutter. "I don't - how the _fuck_ do you - shut up!"

Wonwoo chuckles, reaching forward to ruffle Junhui's hair with a teasing smirk. The Chinese boy shakes his head angrily, attempting to hide his embarrassment. "You think I was really asleep that one night you decided to be adventurous and fingered yourself on your desk? I'm a light sleeper, Junnie."

Junhui smacks Wonwoo's chest, burying his face in the pillows as the other male heaves out a strained laugh. "Second drawer in my desk," he mumbles, voice muffled. He never wants to look at his roommate ever again - how can he live with himself?

The other male gets off the bed, rising to collect the said bottle of lube in question. "Don't be shy, you idiot," he laughs. "There's other things to be shy about."

Junhui doesn't respond, choosing not to ask exactly what those 'other things' entail. He feels the weight of Wonwoo's legs against his, his thoughts immediately dying away as his stomach clenches in anticipation. "Shut up," he mumbles softly, ears still a bright shade of red.

"Look up."

Suddenly, the tone in Wonwoo's voice changes, the hints of teasing and playfulness gone, to be replaced by a flat, demanding tone with a hard edge to it. So Junhui listens, and he locks eyes with the other male to find that the emotion in them has changed. It's the same voice, the same look in his eyes that he'd had the other day, and the Chinese male can't help the shiver of excitement that runs down his spine.

Wonwoo suddenly leans forward, grabbing the sides of Junhui's cheeks with one hand. His fingers dig into the skin of Junhui's face, and a soft gasp leaves his lips at the sudden action. "You don't get to tell me what to do, alright, Junnie?" he asks, his tone gentle, yet his grip anything but. There's no room for argument, and that fact is clear from the way Wonwoo's brows are furrowed dangerously, his eyes flashing with a hint of something that Junhui can't recognise. He's tempted to glare right back, to demand that he take it back, but his throat is suspiciously dry. All he can do is nod quickly, relaxing once Wonwoo lets go.

Wonwoo leans back, satisfied. "Pants off," he says, setting the bottle aside for later use.

Junhui scrambles to comply, pulling his joggers down to his knees with shaky hands. His face flushes once again when he realizes that he hadn't been bothered to put on a pair of boxers this morning, his half hard cock twitching with anticipation once it's exposed to the cool air. 

Wonwoo tuts, resting a hand on Junhui's bare thigh. His hand is warm, but to the Chinese male, it feels like fire against his skin. He wants more - he wants his roommate to touch him everywhere, to burn his skin with his hands, lips, teeth, everything. It takes all it has in him not to whine and buck his hips up against the air in desperation, because God, Wonwoo's barely even laid a hand on him. How the hell does he have Junhui so needy with a simple touch?  
  
"No underwear, huh?" he hums. "By any chance, were you were waiting for this to happen?"  
  
Junhui flushes yet again, his face hot with indignation, because that's not true. At least, he thinks it isn't. Even if he hasn't been wearing any of his boxers since last week - it's just a coincidence. There's no way he would ever go without underwear for almost seven days just because he had thought there would be a chance of Wonwoo doing well...whatever he did, and he had wanted to be ready. "That's not true," he murmurs weakly, his words sounding pathetic even to his own ears. "I wasn't."  
  
"If you wanted me to touch you, then you should have said so earlier," he continues, ignoring Junhui's protest. "Legs up."  
  
It's almost embarrassing how quickly Junhui obeys, yanking off his joggers completely before spreading his legs, his hands finding their way to the backs of his knees for support. Wonwoo isn't having any of that, though. The hand on Junhui's thigh reaches for a pillow behind him, pulling it underneath his ass for more support as Wonwoo brings the Chinese male's legs up to rest on his shoulders.

His breath hitches in his throat unpleasantly as he watches Wonwoo press his lips against the curve of Junhui's calves, the touch light and soft as a feather against his flushed skin. Wonwoo's lips are soft, he notices, almost impossibly so. He almost forgets to breathe as he watches those soft lips continue to make their way down his legs, leaving a burning trail with every spot they touch. "Have I ever told you," the Korean boy mumbles, his deep voice sending a shudder down Junhui's spine as the soft pecks against his skin continue. "How pretty you are, Junnie?"

He doesn't know why, but his heart pounds heavily against his chest, one of his hands coming up to cover his mouth as he shakes his head. He's overwhelmed, pathetically so, and he can't will away the squeak in his voice when he speaks. "I'm not - " he swallows, throat suddenly dry. "No. 'm not pretty."

Wonwoo clicks his tongue, halting the path down Junhui's legs with a lopsided frown. He has to bite his lips to keep from begging for more, to keep from pleading with Wonwoo to keep going, keep kissing him, keep touching him. His cock is a dark shade of red, arousal clear as day as it rests hot and heavy against the light grey material of his hoodie (technically, it isn't his hoodie even, it's Wonwoo's - but he chooses to ignore that fact for now). "Don't disagree with me," the other male warns, his voice a low rumble, a threat. "You're a pretty little baby. Say it."

Junhui swallows, voice shaky and unstable and oh God, this is so fucked up. It's so fucked up how just earlier, mere minutes ago, they'd been acting like always, like  _normal,_ and now, Junhui can't stop shaking from how goddamn _aroused_ he is. That voice, the look in those eyes, the way his touch seemed so hot against his flesh - it's delicious. Utterly fucking sinful, and shit, Junhui can't get enough of it. The room is charged with sexual tension, with the hot, heavy, erotic air that's been missing from his life for so long. He obeys, because it's not like there's anything else he can do. It's not like there's anything else he wants to do other than let Wonwoo take complete control.

"I'm...I'm a pretty little b-baby," he stutters.

"Good," he chuckles, hand trailing down Junhui's inner thighs, stopping just short of the spot that he _needs_ to have touched. He lets out an embarrassing whine, hips rolling ever so slightly in an attempt to get Wonwoo to  _just fucking touch him already,_ but the slightly taller male doesn't bite the bait. "Such a good boy, aren't you? So obedient for me - good little Junnie."

A high pitched, needy noise leaves his lips, a strange mix between a moan and a squeak. He claps his hands over his mouth, embarrassed, because  _fuck,_ the idea of being Wonwoo's 'good little Junnie' has him whining in anticipation. The Korean male chuckles, gently nudging Junhui's hands out of the way before he speaks. "Don't cover your mouth. I want to hear those cute little noises of yours." he instructs, Junhui instead having to rest his palms over his cheeks to instead hide the bright red across his cheeks. Wonwoo begins to skim his hands everywhere, all over Junhui's legs, his thighs, even pushing up the cloth of his hoodie to caress his chest, leaving his body hot and flushed. His fingers are light, teasing, playful against Junhui's skin, just barely there as they brush up against the hair of his skin. It's ticklish, almost like an insect crawling up his arms, his chest, his sides, his abs, his legs, his inner thighs, his nipples, his ass - everywhere but the one place he wants to be touched. 

He groans, tears pooling in his eyes from the utter arousal he feels at his very moment, from the excitement and anticipation flooding through his core in harsh, relentless waves as the gentle touches are just enough to drive him crazy. "W-Won," Junhui pleads, nothing but thoughts of Wonwoo, Wonwoo, and Wonwoo clouding his mind. It's absolutely insane how desperate he is to be touched. "Wonwoo, _please._ "

"Please what, Junnie?"

Junhui clamps his eyes shut, fresh tears leaking from the corners. Asshole. _"Please touch me."_

The slightly taller male hums nonchalantly, lips forming a lopsided frown as he shrugs. "Why should I?" he asks, and suddenly, Junhui has never wanted to hit someone in his life as much as he wants to hit Jeon Wonwoo right now. He's about to actually kick his roommate, but the next words have him biting his lip. "You can do it yourself, can't you?" 

"B-but," _I want you to do it,_ he wants to say. He stops himself, though. 

He must sound nervous or hesitant, because Wonwoo places a hand on his shoulder, rubbing his thumb against the skin reassuringly. He leans forward, his lips pressed against the shell of Junhui's ear as he resists the urge to _shudder_. "I want to watch you," Wonwoo husks, reaching for the nearly forgotten bottle of lube right next to him. "Let me." His voice is so earnest that Junhui can't bring himself to deny that request (as if he even wanted to in the first place).

Before he knows it, Junhui's taking the bottle from his roommate, uncapping it and spreading some of the lube onto his fingers before waiting for it to warm up between his digits. He lifts his hips just the slightest bit, enough for Wonwoo to see the way his hole clenches with excitement ever so slightly as his fingers skim around his opening. His eyes widen as he feels the familiar clench of heat in the pit of his stomach, but he pushes it back. There's no way he's this close now, how is that even possible?

He bites his lip, hissing as he runs his finger over the rim of his hole experimentally. Oh God, it feels so good, almost impossibly so. He eases the tip of his middle finger inside and keens, his thighs shaking with pleasure. When had he gotten so sensitive?

"I-I'm gonna cum," Junhui gasps, his tone a mixture of disbelief and arousal and desperation.

Wonwoo seems amused. "Just from this?"

He covers his face with his free hand, biting his lip as he tries to stop it, to hold back the way his stomach clenches and his thighs shake just the slightest bit, a warning of his impending release. Wonwoo hadn't even laid a hand on him, barely even touched him, so why the fuck is he about to cum from just barely inserting a finger inside himself? "N-no, I don't -"

Suddenly he's interrupted by the sudden press of another finger that isn't his against his hole, and he stares up at his roommate with wide eyes. Wonwoo _pushes_ , his finger making its way next to Junhui's own inside of him, and that's it - he releases himself with a wail, bucking his hips out as ropes of cum decorate his heaving, panting chest.

His mind goes blank with disbelief and pleasure as the orgasm washes over him, Wonwoo's finger moving inside him, just barely thrusting. His toes curl, the tears he'd been trying to hold back freely spilling down his cheeks as he empties himself, painting his chest white. The orgasm feels like one of the longest he's ever had, his whole body shaking from the sheer intensity. It's good, so so so good, and once it ends, Junhui's left panting, the tension in his chest leaving him along with his orgasm.

He's gasping, out of breath as the afterglow of one of themost  _fucked up_ orgasms he's ever had fades and he's left staring at Wonwoo in shocked disbelief.

"What the  _fuck_ was that?" he pants, looking up at Wonwoo as the other male reaches for the roll of tissue on Junhui's desk, wiping off the cum on his chest. 

"It's called spider walking. I heard about it somewhere and I've always wanted to try it, see if it actually worked," he explains, offering Junhui a bright grin that feels strange combined with the fact that Wonwoo had just gotten him off (again) by doing something weird and enjoyable. "Would have worked better if you were blindfolded, though."

Junhui resists the urge to shudder yet again at the thought of being  _blindfolded,_ at being completely under Wonwoo's mercy, unable to see what he would do. That's an obstacle for another day. "What kind of places do you go to hear about stuff like that?" he asks, incredulous.

"You sure you wanna know about that, Junnie?" Wonwoo asks, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

He pauses. "On second thought, I don't." 

Wonwoo chuckles, rising from the bed to walk over to his desk. Junhui's eyebrows furrow. "Where are you going?"

"Uh, to shower?" he replies, like it's obvious. Like it's normal for him to just take a fucking shower after fucking Junhui up like that (again).

Junhui blinks. "Oh."

"What's wrong?"

Junhui pulls up his pants, a flush covering his face as he thinks about how to word this. "I was thinking I could...well, uh..."

"You could what?"

Is he crazy? Why is he asking this? He doesn't have to do anything. Clearly, Wonwoo's just fine with acting like nothing's happened between them. Junhui owes him nothing - it had been Wonwoo who had offered to help him blow off some steam, not the other way around. He doesn't have to do anything.

But then he inspects Wonwoo carefully, or rather, his lower half - and he notices the rather obvious bulge in his grey sweatpants. Junhui squints - as if he'd let his roommate take care of that himself after all that he's done, he's not a selfish asshole. Plus, he's still a little horny. The thought of Wonwoo's cock, hard and heavy in hot in his mouth is enough to finalize his decision.

"Um...maybe, get you off? It's only fair after all..."  _Not to mention, I really want to suck your dick right now._

Wonwoo's eyes widen before he seems to consider this for a moment. "I mean, you could. But you don't have to if you don't want to."

Junhui shakes his head. "I want to." God, does he want to.

Wonwoo nods, making his way back over to the bed that Junhui's hardly even moved from. Before he can even do anything, say anything, Junhui hooks two of his fingers into the waistband of his roommate's sweatpants, swallowing. He moves just the slightest bit, adjusting himself until his mouth is pressed against the outline of Wonwoo's cock in his sweatpants. He's hard, and a strange satisfaction washes over Junhui when he realizes that _he did that_. Wonwoo's hard because of him.

"Junnie," Wonwoo mumbles, tone laced with something Junhui can't identify. His voice is a little strained as the Chinese male presses his face against the hardness, lips hovering just above the fabric of those grey pants. He thinks he hears Wonwoo's breath hitch just the slightest bit, and he holds in the urge to snort. That's what he gets for teasing the way he had.

Junhui doesn't reply - he wants to focus, to do a good job so he could repay the favor somehow, at least. He slowly inches Wonwoo's sweatpants down, a small part of him hoping that he isn't wearing any boxers either, just so he could give him shit for it.

Black. Disappointing, but also kinda hot. But he's not wearing boxers - he's wearing boxer briefs, and they cling to his skin enough for Junhui to see, well...almost everything. It suits him. 

He pulls his roommate's pants down to his knees, breath hot and heavy against the outline of Wonwoo's cock. "You're so hard," he whispers, almost in awe as his hand comes up to trace a finger from the head, just barely poking out of the black fabric, to the base of his shaft. Junhui looks up from underneath his eyelashes, an innocent smile playing at his lips. "All for me, huh?"

Wonwoo threads his fingers through Junhui's hair, pushing his fringe out of his face as he mumbles. "Only for you, Junnie."

Those words send a little tingle down Junhui's spine, and he's oddly breathless. Why is he the one breathless? He's not the one about to get his dick sucked. He chooses to ignore them, fixing his gaze to what's in front of him in an attempt to hide the red coloring his cheeks. He ignores Wonwoo's little chuckle as well.

"You blush a lot," Wonwoo notes. "That's surprising." 

Junhui smacks his thigh, a frown of protest on his face. Instead of responding, he presses his lips against the tip of Wonwoo's aching cock, the taller stiffening at the touch. His hands come up to rest on his roommate's back, pushing him closer against his touch. He wants to make this good, make Wonwoo moan and gasp until he proclaims Junhui as his good little boy again. He's not sure what it is about that phrase, but it gets to him. An excited shudder never fails to tingle down his spine when he hears those words fall from his roommate's lips.

"Fuck," Wonwoo curses, as he feels the slow, wet drag of Junhui's tongue across his shaft. "You're gonna draw this out for as long as possible, aren't you?"

Junhui smiles innocently. "You started it."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"I did," he hums. "So I'm going to return the favor."

He mouths at the cloth of Wonwoo's boxers, licking and sucking and nipping as slowly and gently as he can. He wants to savor this, wants Wonwoo to savor this and bask in the feeling of his lips and tongue and teeth, hot and wet around his straining cock. And from the noises that his roommate is making, he is savoring it. Junhui loves every hiss and groan and grunt that leaves Wonwoo's lips. 

He sucks and sucks and sucks until there's a wet spot right where Wonwoo's cock is, leaving him a panting, frustrated mess. "Fuck," he curses. "Get on with it." 

Junhui doesn't reply, just smiles before kissing the tip of the cock that's just peeking out from beneath his boxer briefs. He pulls them down achingly slow, and he revels in the way Wonwoo looks like he wants to fucking murder something. 

 _Want me,_ he finds himself thinking as he licks a long stripe up the underside of Wonwoo's cock. His licks are slow, teasing, mouth just barely dipping past the head until his roommate's eyes shine with unshed tears. 

As if Wonwoo can hear him, he hisses. "Junhui," he murmurs, voice strangely soft for someone so damn frustrated. "Fuck.  _Please."_

That simple word sends sparks shooting up his spine, and it's so delicious that it's all the confirmation he needs. Without warning, he sinks his mouth onto Wonwoo's cock, making him gasp as he takes it in as deep as he can. He's had experience with deep throating before, thankfully, so he knows his limit. And he's pretty sure Wonwoo exceeds it. 

Wonwoo curses as Junhui hums around his length, the vibration no doubt sending all kinds of feelings through him. Junhui can only imagine. He's been told he's good with his tongue, and he makes use of that as he bobs his head up and down, tonguing the slit of his cock and making quick work by cupping Wonwoo's balls in his palms. It isn't long before he feels fingers digging into his scalp, tugging at his hair painfully, deliciously, and Junhui readies himself to swallow every drop. 

The long, low groan that leaves Wonwoo's lips is almost as rewarding as the taste of cum on his tongue. It's delicious, this whole experience. From his roommate's deep voice to the slightly salty cum he's swallowing, he loves it all. Even if he's not the one being pleasured, Junhui loves giving blowjobs. 

He gives Wonwoo a moment before ending with another kiss to the tip of his cock, an innocent smile on his lips like he hadn't just given his roommate an amazing blowjob. "How did I do?" he asks, once he thinks Wonwoo's come down from the high of his orgasm. 

"Shit," Wonwoo pants, eyes lidded and voice strained. Seeing the normally composed Wonwoo like this has Junhui's lips curving up into a proud little smile. That's right, he did that. "You're good at...yeah."

It takes Junhui a while to understand what his roommate means, amusement playing at the corners of his eyes. "At sucking dick?"

Wonwoo nods, seemingly embarrassed.

Junhui has to hold back the urge to laugh at the other male's ridiculousness. He can be a kinky motherfucker with voyeuristic tendencies, but can't seem to speak of his roommate's talent for blowjobs? What a weirdo. He shrugs, a soft chuckle leaving his lips as he wiggles his fingers, humming. "Well, I've had lots of practice."

There's a rather tense silence for a moment, Wonwoo staring at Junhui with an unreadable expression that sends a strange chill down his spine. He's not sure if it's the good kind, either. The way Wonwoo is staring at him makes him feel vulnerable, like he's trying to look straight through Junhui, reading every thought and regret he has about this whole situation. It's unnerving, to say the least. He'd try to break the silence, but something tells him that it wouldn't be a good idea, not with Wonwoo trying to look into his soul or some shit. He gulps, his throat suddenly dry despite his thirst being quenched (in more ways than one). Is this sexual tension, a little bit of something else? He can't tell.

Finally, after a few more beats of silence, Wonwoo speaks. He breaks his gaze, shrugging nonchalantly and standing to his feet as if he hadn't just tried to psych his roommate out by staring at him for longer than necessary. "That'll be useful for next time, then."

Junhui can't help but perk up, his tone a mixture of fear and excitement when he speaks. "Next time?" he asks. He tries not to sound so eager, but he's sure all attempts are failures.

Wonwoo smiles, grabbing a change of clothes from the closet before heading towards the bathroom. "You can't think I'm done with you, Junnie, now can you?" 

The bathroom door shuts, leaving Junhui rather red faced as thoughts of what other things him and Wonwoo can get up to flood through his mind. He has the feeling that they haven't even scratched the surface, and there's something about the way his feelings and thoughts plague him much less after each moment he has wihh his roommate. Oddly, he loves it. He can't wait to have more of it.

Once that thought strikes him, he groans, rubbing a hand over his face and shaking his head.

Shit. He's fucked.

In more ways than one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u ever write smth then look down at it and think 'how did i get to this point'
> 
> also i think i did a p shitty job of writing the spider walking pls ignore i totally did that on a whim. that got me to thinking tho, how did i learn about spider walking? i have no clue i don't remember it's one of my life's greatest mysteries


	3. chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: oh the next chapter won't take that long !!!  
> also me: Updated:2018-03-15
> 
> also there's no smut you guys sorry to disappoint  
> just some ~communication~  
> and i got tired by the end so it's meh but This Is Fine

"What in the nine circles of hell was _so_ important that you even _considered_ interrupting my very productive paper-writing session?"

Junhui rolls his eyes, grabbing Minghao's wrist and clutching onto it like it's his lifeline. He probably wasn't even doing that paper of his - his best friend was quite known for his famous procrastination techniques."This is a Code Red, Hao," he informs, eyes wide. "Code. Red."

It's Minghao's turn to roll his eyes this time. "Your last 'Code Red' involved you getting locked in the stall of a public bathroom and me having to break the door down because you refused to crawl on the ground and get your clothes all dirty."

Junhui winces - that hadn't exactly been one of his finest moments. He's developed a fear of public bathrooms, especially since after Minghao had broken down the bathroom stall (quite literally too), the terrifying old janitor had threatened them away with a raised fist and a dirty old mop. 

"This is worse," he promises. "I fucked up really, _really_ bad."

"So? You fuck up on a daily basis. What makes this any different?"

He pretends to ignore that - that isn't true at all, and he's going to be the bigger man because he's mature enough not to insult his best friend during his time of need, unlike certain people. "Shut up," he says instead. "This is... well... " he trails off. How exactly is he supposed to explain this?

"Jun, I'm _waiting_."

"Okay, okay. So let's say there's this hypothetical guy." he starts, chewing at his lip.

"Okay."

"And this hypothetical guy has this really close - also hypothetical - friend and they see each other almost everyday."

"Mhm."

"And like, one day, the hypothetical friend suddenly... well, did _something_ that could possibly change the dynamic of their relationship."

Minghao raises an eyebrow. "Go on..."

"And the guy was like, okay this shouldn't happen again, but the friend kinda just... did that _something_ again, and it messed up the guy's thought process because it was, well... fun, kinda? And nice?"

"Okay..."

"And like, now the guy is fucking terrified of what's gonna happen next, like what should he do? What if he fucks things up? They're really, really close and like this whole thing could just ruin their relationship even if it is actually really, really good? Like, wow, you cannot  _believe_ how satisfying that whole thing was, but! Friendship! What's gonna happen to the friendship?"

Junhui takes a deep breath, halting himself from speaking any further with a flush to his cheeks. Idiot. Minghao's not gonna buy the hypothetical part of his explanation, he'd said too much and sounded too distressed for it to be a hypothetical situation. He sinks back down against his seat, reaching to take a sip of his milk tea as he looks at his best friend expectantly, pretending like he hadn't just had a sort of breakdown.

Minghao hums, leaning back in his seat as well and crossing his arms.

"Let me guess, you fucked Wonwoo."

Junhui thanks the Lord he had just swallowed his milk tea, because if it had still been in his mouth, he most definitely would have spat it out all over the younger's face.

"I did _not!"_ he splutters. "I said it was hypothetical! What even makes you think it was me or him!?"

Minghao shrugs. "Oh, my bad. He probably fucked you - you're too whiny to be anything but an ultimate bottom."

Junhui flushes yet again, smacking his best friend's arm. "That's not fucking true, you're not helping! And we didn't fuck!"

"What did you do then?"

He winces at the question - is it something he can tell Minghao? It's...weird, that's for sure. It's not all the time someone just has an exhibitionist fling with their roommate that they see literally every day. He's sure the other male will judge him, even more than he already has. 

But he does need to get it off his chest - damn being judged.

"Okay," Junhui starts, taking a deep breath. "Well...he walked in on me jerking off."

Minghao chokes on his laughter, an amused smile playing at his lips, and Junhui has to smack him again, face flushing. "Shut up!"

"What? It's funny!"

"Not for me, so shut up!"

The shorter male snorts, turning back to the topic at hand and raising an eyebrow at Junhui. "Is that it? That's not so bad."

 _If only that was it,_ he thinks. "Well, he kinda did this weird thing..."

"Weird thing?" Minghao echoes.

"He kinda...got me off," he replies sheepishly - Junhui's face feels like it's burning, heat spreading to his cheeks and his ears. "Kinda. It was weird."

Minghao's face is suddenly unreadable, and Junhui has to admit it worries him just the slightest bit. "Define weird," his best friend says.

"Well, weird as in he kinda watched for a bit? And then he stopped me when I was close and told me to slow down? And I thought that was it, but he did a weirder thing - I think it was called spiderwalking, and then I sucked his dick." Junhui can't keep himself from squeaking, almost mumbling his words. God, this is embarrassing. Now that he's saying it out loud, he's even more ashamed of himself, the flush on his face a deep red. Maybe he shouldn't have told anyone? 

Minghao's nose scrunches up, a disgusted look on his face. And yep, Junhui decides that he definitely shouldn't have told anyone - least of all Xu Minghao. "You guys are fucking nasty," he gags. "I don't even know what the fuck spiderwalking is, and I don't want to."

"Shut up!" Junhui groans, smacking Minghao's shoulder for the third time, hiding his face in his hands and making a long, drawn out noise of shame. "What the fuck am I supposed to do about this?"

"Did you like it?"

Junhui peeks at his best friend through his fingers. "What?"

Clearly, Minghao isn't impressed. He rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his milk tea as he raises an eyebrow. "Don't act cute with me," he says curtly. "Did you like it or not?"

Well, his answer is obvious.  _Yes,_ he wants to say, but he stops himself. If Wonwoo wasn't... well, Wonwoo - if they weren't so close and they didn't live together, then he would answer the question truthfully in a heartbeat. Because he did like it - a little too much. He liked the way Wonwoo hovered above him, his voice soft and deep and commanding, and he liked the way the other's hands were warm and gentle to the touch. It should be a simple question, but Junhui is hesitating too much for it to be so simple.

Maybe it's because he doesn't just like what Wonwoo does to him - he likes the way his roommate leans against him while he reads, the weight of his cheek on Junhui's shoulder. He likes the way Wonwoo sits up everyday, every morning, blinking any traces of sleep from his bleary eyes and asking Junhui where his glasses are. He likes the way Wonwoo can't really hold his liquor, the way he laughs at Junhui's jokes like he's the funniest person alive when he's intoxicated. He likes the way Wonwoo's glasses slide down his nose whenever he's reading, the way he squints ever so slightly whenever he's focused. He likes the way Wonwoo's clothes fit on him, and he likes the way his clothes fit on Wonwoo.

He likes the not-sex, yes, but he likes Wonwoo more than any of the weird stuff he does. 

Junhui leans back in his chair, sighing. "That's... hard to answer."

Minghao snorts. "No, it isn't," he disagrees. "Do you want it to happen again?"

No.  _Yes._

"Maybe," he says instead. 

"Then just see where it goes for now," Minghao says. "It's just sex. What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

 "Hey."

Tired, Junhui drops his backpack onto the floor, collapsing into bed mere moments after. "Hey," he greets in return.

Wonwoo tilts his head. "Long day?"

Junhui sighs against the pillows, shaking his head against them. "Not really - just a lot of things to think about."

"Oh."

The conversation seems to end there, and Junhui has to wonder if his roommate knows what he's talking about. It's probably obvious, he thinks - lately he's been distracted, too lost in his thoughts, and it shows. This morning, had Wonwoo not pointed it out, Junhui would have brushed his teeth with face wash. It's just a little frustrating when he doesn't know what to do, and even more frustrating when your best friend gives you advice you're not sure is good advice.

Just sex, Minghao had said. When is it ever just sex?

He's had one of those "just sex" arrangements before - with a friend back in China, and it hadn't exactly gone well. Long story short, Junhui had developed feelings, and his friend had made it clear it was just sex and nothing more. It hurt back then, to know that the only chance to close the distance between him and his friend was purely physical. Sex was never just sex; there were always some semblance of feelings involved. 

He doesn't want any of that to happen with Wonwoo. He likes the way they are now - friends, roommates that know each others' routines like their own, friends that have each others' backs when it comes to projects or cramming or finals or wild nights. Junhui's not sure what these weird, sexually charged moments will do to their relationship, and he's not sure if he's ready to find out. 

He seems to have gotten lost in his thoughts again, because the next thing he knows, Wonwoo's on his bed, clearing his throat.

"You know," Wonwoo starts, seemingly unsure of how to continue. "We don't have to... you know."

Junhui can't help but chuckle. "You said 'you know' twice."

Wonwoo rolls his eyes. "We don't have to keep doing this," he clarified.

_But I want to._

The sudden protest in his head surprises him. Does he really want to?

Junhui's silence seems to unnerve his roommate, because Wonwoo continues. "It was just... a spur of the moment thing, I guess. We can forget any of that ever happened and just move on, you know."

"I know," Junhui murmurs. "But it's... complicated."

Wonwoo wrinkles his nose. "Is it? How so?"

"I do like doing...stuff with you," he says. "I'm just not sure if it's such a good idea."

"And why not?"

"The whole friends with benefits thing never really works out well, you know? 

Wonwoo leans back, a look on his face that tells Junhui he doesn't know what to say. It definitely is complicated - Junhui's the type to think about things before doing them, especially when it comes to important things like these. Deciding whether or not he and Wonwoo should continue this weird not-sex thing doesn't seem like something he should decide on a whim.

"Can I be honest with you?" Wonwoo asks, after a moment of silence.

"Shoot."

"I don't really want to stop," he admits. "Of course, I will if that's what you decide, but..." he seems to trail off for a moment, as if thinking of what exactly to say next.

"But?"

"I haven't had enough," Wonwoo says earnestly. "I want more of you."

The oddest thing happens - Junhui's heart tumbles in his chest, his head going blank for the briefest second as it attempts to let Wonwoo's words sink in.  _More of me,_ Junhui thinks, trying his best not to let any flustered noises spill from his lips. God. What the hell is Wonwoo even saying? Junhui's nothing special - sure, he's handsome, but does a nice face warrant being wanted that way?

Fuck Jeon Wonwoo and his honesty - now he's far, far too flustered to let any of his previous doubts cloud his mind.

He's breathless when he speaks, his cheeks flushed. "Oh?"

Wonwoo leans closer, close enough for him to hear the way Junhui's heart hammers in his chest. "Junnie," Wonwoo murmurs, a small smile on his face. "I want you."

Junhui bites his lip, suppressing a soft squeak as Wonwoo leans in even closer, close enough that he can feel his roommate's warm breath on his lips. Fuck. This isn't how he'd expected this conversation to go, but he's not complaining - he definitely isn't complaining. Memories of their previous encounters suddenly flash through his mind - although he'd felt strange, odd, confused, and worried after both times they'd done something, he'd always gotten lost in the moment before all the worries came.

What would it be like, he wondered, not to worry?

He didn't want to worry now. All he wanted to do was taste Wonwoo's lips against his, to feel the warmth of skin against skin, to feel hands intertwined with his as he burned his roommate's presence into his mind. Maybe for now, that could be enough.

"Okay," he mumbles, shutting his eyes at Wonwoo's proximity. 

"Okay?"

Damn Wonwoo and his temptations. "Okay," he repeats. "We can... keep doing this. Just as long as we lay out some rules."

"Rules, huh?" Wonwoo murmurs, chuckling - he's still close. Far, far, far too close. As much as Junhui wants to close the distance, he can't - kissing has always been something too personal for him, something you could only share with someone important. Wonwoo was important, yes - but not in that way. Junhui loved kissing, maybe a little too much. There hasn't been a single person he's kissed and hasn't fallen in love with. Or at least crushed on.

"Rule number one," he begins. "No kissing."

Suddenly, Wonwoo pulls away, and Junhui doesn't know whether to let out a sigh of relief or beg for the touch of lips against his. 

"Okay," he agrees. "No kissing."

There's an unreadable expression on Wonwoo's face, and Junhui would honestly pay to know what's on his roommate's mind. He doesn't sound disappointed, but all traces of the small smile that had been playing at his lips are gone.

He decides to move on - it would turn out fine.

"Rule number two," he continues. "We don't tell anyone." Minghao didn't count - he was Junhui's best friend, after all.

Wonwoo nods, expression still blank.

"Rule number three," he tries, but his nerves at Wonwoo's lack of reaction are too much. He can't really think of anything. "Uh..."

Wonwoo makes the rule for him. "Safe word," he interjects. "What's your safe word?"

Junhui heats up, tensing. "What... what exactly are you planning to do that needs a safe word?"

A smirk returns to the other male's face, and Junhui can't help the relief that washes through him. "You seem like the type to be into a lot of things, Junnie," he explains. "And I'm going to find out everything that gets you going."

He flushes even harder, shaking his head - he's just going to ignore that. "Um," he murmurs, chewing on his lip as he tries to think. "Jelly."

Wonwoo's eyes light up in amusement. "Why jelly?"

"It's the first thing that came to mind," Junhui replies. 

"Alright then," Wonwoo chuckles. He seems to be amused by Junhui's choice in a safe word, although he has no idea why. "Jelly it is. Will that be all?"

There isn't much else that Junhui can think of, so he nods. "For now. We can add more rules as we go along, I guess," he says, twiddling his thumbs as he hopes to every deity imaginable that he hadn't just made a horrible, terrible mistake.

"You're the boss," his roommate replies, shrugging as he gets up from Junhui's bed. Before he knows it, Wonwoo's back on his own bed, legs stretched out as he goes back to his book, as if nothing had ever happened. He's doing that thing again - the one that makes Junhui wonder exactly what's going through his mind.

 _It's just gonna be sex,_ he thinks to himself, recalling Minghao's words from earlier this afternoon as he tries to shut his thoughts away.  _What could go wrong?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey hey my dudes if you wanna hmu on twitter to yell at me or something i'm @yunuqi uwu
> 
> and fun fact : the first safe word i thought of was nyeac


End file.
